


Daylight's Flower Face

by DAYUM



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consort of the Dynasty, Empress!Jaemin, F/M, Head Attendant LEE Donghyuck, Imperial Guard!Mark LEE, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Sequel, emperor!Jeno, markhyuck, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYUM/pseuds/DAYUM
Summary: “Our forever begins, Duckie.My number one, my ace.”“I’ll be sure to guide you with my light, Mork”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 45





	Daylight's Flower Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's Dayum!  
> Let me introduce you to some new thangs :)
> 
> I mean- the sequel I promised a long time ago. 
> 
> For those who waited (THANK YOU <3)
> 
> For those who forgot (Let me take you back <3)
> 
> For those NEW to reading this fic (Welcome)
> 
> I hope I can satisfy your MARKHYUCK cravings with this short sequel. 
> 
> Hit the comments below (I'm hungry for your love and support :'( )
> 
> btw, NCT DREAM's Puff Show shows cute segment where Dreamies were wearing ancient Korean clothings (they look so cool <3)

“This is embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m the one that should be assisting you with this grandiose bath, Nana.” The sun-kissed attendant whines while he gets his back gently brushed by none other than Empress Jaemin.

_Embarrassment_ is an understatement. His Doyoung-ge, royal advisor to his highness, would have his head if he heard about this absurdity: the beloved of the emperor helping him bathe in the grandiose bath house built for the said empress. 

Said bath house was filled with Jade tiles and the smooth marble decorating the ten-meters tub. There were hanging pots of aerial plants and flowers that looked heavenly against the bamboo walls and the waning moon. The steam rose from the water, gently covering the vicinity with peace and relaxation.

“Shush, Hyuckie. Let me help you this time, you’ve done so much for me since my arrival in this palace a year ago. Now, let me help you brush your back.” Nana replies seriously before raising a vial of soothing aroma to the former’s shoulders.

“But-“

“ _Relax._ You should be relaxed on the night before your _wedding._ ” Nana emphasizes teasingly before gently rubbing the aromatic liquid on the sun-kissed back.

“Mentioning the word 'wedding' isn’t doing wonders for my frazzled nerves, Na Jaemin.” Donghyuck playfully teases but the hint of anxiety was lilting his tone.

Jaemin just sighs before moving his hands on the tense shoulders of his head attendant. Lee Donghyuck deserves to relax on his special day, not worry his head off at the idea of getting punished just because Jaemin decided to reverse their duties today.

“Hyuckie, listen. I did this for you because I want to. Moreover, your wedding will be splendid. Nothing is going wrong because this is the day you will vow your love for Mark-ge.” He croons before gently massaging the knots out of Donghyuck’s shoulders.

Donghyuck almosts retorts but decides to just do as Jaemin says. Worrying will definitely not benefit him. He doesn’t want frown lines appearing on his forehead before his wedding. Mark was the only one who looked cute with them whenever he had to write reports for the emperor.

The sun-kissed attendant giggles before relating the thought to Jaemin, who giggled in return.

“Ah really, you started the fun without me?” The two turned their head towards the tiny boy who just arrived with his signature smirk.

“Renjun-ah, or should I say, new head pharmacist? You’re late!” Jaemin comments before throwing a bar of soup into the newcomer in jest.

“You knew I had to lock up properly before leaving. Doyoung-ge would go nuts if he discovered them open again because his highness’ conso-“

“That was one time, Renjun-ah. You knew I had to find the herbs that would help in clearing Jeno’s clogged nose. He just had to touch the stray cat in the palace’s kitchen despite his body’s negative reaction to fur.” Jaemin whines as he motions for Renjun to come closer and help him with cleaning Donghyuck.

“Whipped, you are so whipped I tell you.” Donghyuck comments before earning a light slap in the back as Renjun deadpanned: “Says the one getting married tomorrow.”

There was silence before a loud chorus of laughter echoed in the bath house. The laughter brought about an easy atmosphere for the servants nearby who were relieved at the sight of the head attendant, head pharmacist, and empress having a beautiful time before a special event.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past few days have been hectic in the palace- after all, Imperial Guard Lee Mark had begun the **six etiquettes*** of the traditional wedding.

After successfully asking Donghyuck’s parents for approval (they had to travel to the countryside and dealt with so much tears of joy from the former’s family), the birthdates were set (determining their fate) and had resulted to a good future. General Mark had sent the most sophisticated betrothal gifts (butterfly-engraved scissors that symbolised ‘never separating’, rulers that indicated acres of fields, and pretty vases for peace and wealth) and letter to the sun-kissed boy’s family.

Donghyuck wanted to melt throughout the process. Seeing Mark with those soulful eyes but with the intent to marry him was making his knees go weak. His twin sister had pinched his cheeks when he asked her to (making sure he wasn’t making up the Mark asking for his hand in marriage in front of his parents who had been bawling their eyes as Donghyuck’s fortune).

The sun-kissed boy knew Mark might wear himself out what with his role in the palace and the travelling he made to the countryside. Fortunately, Emperor Jeno had been concerned about it too and made Jungwoo help Mark with his duties in the palace and both of them nudged the Imperial Guard to work hard with wooing Donghyuck’s parents.

Little did Mark know, Donghyuck had been preparing his own betrothal gift for the former. Jaemin and Renjun had even helped him in preparing it.

“This better have something nice in return, Donghyuckie because my arms are getting tired carrying all this silk and threads for you. Not to mention, making the emperor’s empress accompany you in this super-secret affair of yours.” Renjun teased as he followed the two inside a famous trading building of high-quality goods in the empire.

Donghyuck snorts quietly before reminding Renjun of the time when he had locked Yukhei and the pharmacist in his room to reconcile after a stupid fight over who gets to propose to whom.

“Quiet you two, what if some of Mark-ge’s underlings find us here? The super-secret surprise would be ruined.” Jaemin mutters before pushing a pretty navy-coloured silk at Donghyuck’s arms.

The three of them then continued their ways and sneakily went back to the palace trying to avoid Mark Lee who had just returned from his delivery of betrothal gifts. He sure looked like a kicked puppy when Renjun and Jaemin ushered him away as they blocked his sight and path towards a sneaky sun-kissed boy.

“Go away, Mark-ge. It’s tradition to avoid seeing your beloved before your wedding day.” Jaemin teases before getting a forehead flick from Renjun who retorted: “Easy for you to say, you were the one who broke that tradition by visiting the emperor in his room for a chance to ‘kiss him goodnight’.”

Mark just breaks into a laugh before surrendering and leaving the new head herbal pharmacist and the emperor’s empress to themselves. But not without a hopeful look casted to his beloved who stuck his head out of the empress’s window to return a look of promise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Was that really how you met Mark-ge? In a pond full of frogs that scared you causing you to scream in such a way that brought him to save you despite his strict training a few meters away from the said pond?” Jaemin inquires while squealing in a way that would shame Donghyuck’s high notes.

“Well, it wasn’t my fault that their training camp had had been set up in a little clearing surrounded by trees which happened to be by the pond I accidentally fell into.” Donghyuck reasons as he brushes the pink locks into place as they prepared for their slumber.

“Nice to know Mark-ge actually found and rescued the love of his life in a pond-full of frogs. He would be your frog-prince, Hyuckie” Renjun teased

“Whatever, let’s also not forget that Yukhei met you when you bumped into him and scattered all the herbs you painstakingly arranged in boxes only to be stopped from going into rage when he picked you up under the arms like a kitten.” Donghyuck singsongs before running away from a fake-fuming Renjun.

“Come on, we need to sleep. We’re going to be early for tomorrow on _your_ special day.” Jaemin says while separating the two overly-active boys and dragging them towards his bed. They had, after all, long forgone the formalities of their ranks and duties to be this close as friends.

They shuffle around the queen-sized bed before settling in this arrangement: Donghuck in the center while Renjun and Jaemin surrounded him.

“Sleep well, our Hyuckie. You deserve rest before crying your eyes out tomorrow.” Renjun sniggers while JAEMIN patted the former’s hair to get him to sleep.

“I’m nervous but you guys are doing a great job at calming me. I don’t know if I deserve it at all.” Donghyuck sniffs and tightens his arms in the two boys beside him.

“Shh, if anything we are the ones who doesn’t deserve you, Donghyuck. Our full sun, our beautiful mood maker and funny attendant.” Jaemin croons before continuously patting his head for the former to fall asleep.

“Donghyuck, you deserve to be loved. You have offered so much love to the world. Now, accept the love Mark-ge has to offer.” Renjun whispers but then adds: “NOW SLEEP, I’m pretty sure Mark-ge would hunt us down if you meet at your special day with gigantic bags under your eyes.”

If a mighty squeal was heard on the night before the big day, the servants and soldiers stationed by the empress’s house would write it off as someone receiving the mighty tickling fingers of the head attendant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark gulps as he gently laid out the betrothal gifts for Donghyuck’s family. Not to mention, an inconspicuous key carefully tucked in a silk handkerchief. Despite the quiet atmosphere that rivalled the warm welcome they gave for him earlier, he actually hears General Yukhei sniggering beside him. Mark spares the other a sharp glare (but without malice) to quiet him.

At last, the head of the family spoke: “General Mark, t-this is too much-“

“Did I miss something? What else should-“ Mark nervously cuts the other, much to his nerves.

Luckily, the exchange extinguished the tense atmosphere as Donghyuck’s twin sister let off peals of laughter that almost spiked Mark’s worries.

“Mark-ge, it’s okay. You really shouldn’t be worrying about our family’s permission. After all, we have long since accepted you as part of the family the moment you saved Hyuck-ge from the pond full of frog.” She explains as she gently hugs her father’s waist.

Apparently, only the twin sister was not nervous about the situation. She eagerly nudges her parents to look over the gifts to show their interest over the marriage and eventually- their permission.

Mark sighs in relief as he almost sags to the floor after the speech Donghyuck’s sister gave. He then feels a pair of warm arms hug him.

“Mark, I’m really thankful to the heavens for blessing my Donghyuck with the best fortune in friendship and now, in love. Thank you for all your hard work and in providing these gifts. However, you are the best gift bestowed upon this family. The person who deserves our son so much.” Donghyuck’s mother whispered as tears slowly spilled from her bright eyes.

_I can now see where Hyuck got those bright eyes._

“Mark my boy, I might have said earlier that the gifts were too much but I really hope you will be happy with our full sun. He could be quite a handful-“ Donghyuck’s father tries again, only to be cut off by General Yukhei,

“Worry not, esteemed father of General Mark’s soon-to-be husband, this man over here has the patience of a lion preying.” Yukhei proudly says before receiving an elbow to his side.

“That analogy is not exactly what I would describe myself but I’ve known Duckie for long, been best of friends with him and finally falling in love with him. Be it highs or lows in life, I will stand by him and make him happy. Always.” Mark vows with wide eyes and a hopeful smile on his lips.

It only brings a bout of affection from the whole family.

Suddenly, a squeal is heard from the twin sister of Hyuck. She had found the key tucked in between the silk and she did not need any more words as she handed it to her parents who were just as shell-shocked.

It was a key famous for its designs that suited the well-built estates of the east (where well-off families resided). For sure, it was nothing like the small hut they had in their countryside.

“General Mark, this-“

Mark clears his throat before muttering, “You see, I can’t exactly let Duckie marry me without easing his worries about you guys too far for his liking. I didn’t exactly talk this plan with him yet but I wanted to surprise him and for you to be closer.”

More tears erupt as Mark got pulled into a group hug.

By the time General Mark and Yukhei (and their band of soldiers) headed off towards the palace, they were met with a pair of black horses bearing the crest of the emperor.

Yukhei waved enthusiastically as he realized the two riders were none other than Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung (the official messengers of the emperor)

“Mark-ge! I have a letter from Jeno-ge-“ Jisung states but not without a pinch in his arm from his companion.

“That’s Emperor Jeno to you, Jisungie” Chenle chastises as he hands over a letter as well to Yukhei.

“An invitation to uhh..” Yukhei stops before taking a glance at the two messengers.

“His highness is inviting General Mark and Yukhei to a party or is it an exclusive bachelor party? I didn’t exactly peek at the letter you know, Emperor Jeno was too excited to conceal the partial content of those invitations.” Chenle relays as Jisung already geared his horse towards the opposite direction.

“Ah I see, I can’t believe Jeno would invite us to a party to celebrate _my_ wedding.” Mark sigh as he places the letter in his armor.

“Leaving so soon, kids? Where are you headed to?” Yukhei comments as Chenle also geared his horse to follow Jisung.

“We still need to send the invitation letter for the wedding to the Suh family, Nakamoto family, Taeyong and Jaehyun--ge, as well as Hendery and Yangyang -ge.” Jisung replies.

“We’ll take our leave now.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is too much, Jeno-yah.” The general whines as he sees his highness lounging in a nearby fluff of pillows while eyeing fruity drinks from the banquet table.

Yukhei snorts as he pats Mark’s back as moved past him to greet Jeno with a headlock.

  
“Just because you got married, your highness, doesn’t mean that you shoud go throwing the best bachelor’s party in the palace. What will the elderly say?” Yukhei teases as the emperor elbowed him gently out of the way.

“Traditions are-“ Jeno is cut before delivering his famous line these days.

“-meant to be bent at some point.” Mark continues as he shrugs off the dusty armor, allowing a nearby servant to clean it.

“Is it really okay to conduct this so-called party in your room, Jeno?” Yukhei asks.

“There’d be no better place to have fun than in these quarters. I assure you.” Jeno replies.

“And who told you that, your highness?” Mark inquires.

“Nana. He told me they have been having so much fun with your bride inside their house, specifically on evenings where they spend time in the bedroom.” Jeno replies eagerly before giving Mark and Yukhei an eyesmile.

“Uh- they’re not doing-“ Yukhei starts but was cut off with a sharp glare from Mark, who said: “They called it ‘slumber’ party and similar to partying before getting married, I think. Get your dirty mind out of that gutter you call your mind, Yukhei.”

“Chill, Mark. I was just kidding. Is this what pre-marriage jitter does to everyone? Because I’m getting scared as I am going to be proposing to my Renjun in the next month.” Yukhei nonchalantly replies as he brings a berry to his mouth while shooting Mark a teasing smile.

“Lead the generals to the bath and prepare their robes. It’s going to be a long night.” Jeno instructs the handful of servant awaiting their orders.

“This better be fun, your highness. I can’t be wedded to Donghyuck tomorrow equipped with your no-jaem.” Mark teases before moving out of Jeno’s reach.

“I’ll get you for that, Lee!” The emperor almost screeches before clearing his throat to smile fondly.

For a while, Jeno amuses himself by looking over the food prepared and doing taste test before he hears a gentle knock on the door which signalled a soft smile from him.

Opening a fraction of the door, he witnesses his empress smiling widely and carrying a small red box.

“From the bride.” Nana whispers before handing it to the emperor but not without a sweet peck on his cheek.

“I see, when shall I present it to Mark?” The emperor asks just as quietly. He eyes the box and its intricate design of gold and lace.

“When your night ends and have entered the talk where he gets to unload his doubts and burdens. Niu Niu*, thank you and I love you. Enjoy your night.” Jaemin says.

“Likewise, Nuan nan*” He replies with a smooth kiss on his empress’ lips before letting him go.

Needless to say, they spent the night with music, laughter, jokes, dancing and singing. It was during midnight that Emperor Jeno, General Mark and Yukhei were joined by the General Moon who had just come from his estate, Royal Advisor Doyoung. Mark, overwhelmed by the support of his companions, began to unload his burden and anxieties. All the others were attentive and listened well to his troubles.

_It is time._

Jeno immediately moves closer to where Mark sat. The latter was already showing signs of relief and a bright smile after the talking his woes with everyone.

Luckily, he does not notice the emperor pulling out the box from a drawer in the corner and simply laughs as Jeno sat beside him eagerly.

“What? You miss me already, Jeno-yah? Don’t worry, I’ll only be gone for days before Duckie and I return to our duties.” Mark comments lightly but grows silent the moment he sees the red box cradled in the emperor’s hands.

“Here, Mark. It’s for you.” Jeno simply says before handing it to Mark.

The latter gasped when he had opened the box and it showed a beautiful craftsmanship on a handkerchief. In it were carefully embroidered words: **_“Mork, from this day forward, you will never walk alone. I can’t wait to kiss you for the first time as your better half. With all my love, Duckie”_**

****

Mark does not notice that the others have crowded him to see the gift. He did not even notice his own tears fall.

_You always know what to do when I’m down, baobei._

“Wow, as expected of Donghyuck, he didn’t even spell your name right.” Doyoung observes as he squints to see better.

“Doie, you do know it’s their nicknames for each other?” Taeil replies as he fondly stares at the weeping mess that is Mark.

“Look what you did, _Huang Shang*_. You made our general cry.” Yukhei teases but pats Mark’s shoulder in congratulation anyway. Jeno shrugs before patting Mark’s shaking shoulder too.

“N-now, I can’t wait to see him even more. I miss him.” Mark says after a while before pressing the cloth to his face with great care. He would still use this for tomorrow.

“Now, now everyone let’s sleep. We still have the wedding tomorrow.” Doyoung announces before nudging the younger ones to the nearest mattresses while the elder general claims the couch by the bed.

“Thank you, everyone, For everything, I am so thankful.” Mark says one last time before being shushed genltly by Doyoung who then replied, “You still need to be early for the procession to your estate. Now, sleep.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Donghyuck steps out of the dressing room, the jaws of Jaemin, Renjun and the servants were almost locked open. In his sun-kissed glory, he looked glowing in a fiery red _hung kwa*_ (in two pieces, consisted of a long, decorative jacket over a long, embroidered skirt.The gown features an embroidered phoenix, the half if the traditional symbol of wedded couples in the empire.

Donghyuck also wore a tiara-like accessory made of gilded silver and decorated with feathers and pearls to represent the phoenix. A red silk cloth veils his face to hide his beautiful face from the groom.

“Donghyuck, I swear to any gods out there if you shed a tear before you reach Mark, I will personally throttle you for ruining the rogue on your cheeks and dainty flowers painted on your forehead. Not to mention those pouty lips that Mark--ge will get later.” Renjun breaks the silence as he moves fast to rearrange the veil on Donghyuck’s face.

“Renjunnie, please stop with those speeches. Every time you do that, I’m one inch closer to crying.” Hyuck replies with gritting teeth to avoid letting a tear escape from his bright eyes.

“Alright now, let us tie your hair with colourful threads before pushing you unto your sedan”*

The servants then moved fast and intricately styled the sun-kissed boy’s hair with the threads and rearranged the veil. It was then, that Donghyuck’s mother came in with a beautiful bouquet of lilies for her beloved son.

“Renjun-ah, get a handkerchief, I can’t- I’m gonna cry.” Hyuck stutters but Renjun was already on it and got Donghyuck the piece of cloth to dab his eyes gently as he cried in his mother’s arms.

“Our full-sun, don’t cry. This is your big day, smile and rejoice! And stop squishing the flowers! I specifically brought them fresh for you wedding” The mother, despite the teasing, was crying buckets too. Donghyuck sniffs and hugs his mother even more.

“You’ve done so much for us, Hyuckie. You bravely went through a hard time to claim the position of head attendant in the empire. Your courage, hard work and dedication to help the family has brought a big honor to us.” She continues, handing the flowers to Donghyuck’s twin who had a wide smile by her side.

“I’ll be taking your room at home, ge” Hyuck’s twin teases and gets a mischievous glare in return.

Donghuck replied, “You punk. Of course you will.” He includes her in the hug too. He then adds, towards their mother, “Mom, no matter how many hardships I went through, it’s all nothing compared to your smile whenever you welcome me home every time. I love you.”

“I love you too, my son.” They hug a bit more before breaking off to breathe and laugh at their state.

Jaemin, while placing his arm around Renjun’s shoulder, looked gentle while observing the scene. It also reminded him of his own wedding with Jeno, Taeyong and Jaehyun were too cute scrunching their faces and crying an hour before the procession. Renjun pinches his side once he catches Nana shedding a tear or two.

“Okay, now let’s get you all ready for the procession.” Hyuck’s mother announces as he motions for everyone that it’s okay for the preparation to continue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hyuckie, be careful in entering the sedan so your hair doesn’t get caught in the small ceiling and please mind your feet, you’re not allowed to touch the ground until Mark carries you over your new threshold.” Jaemin calls out while the servant gently assists Donghyuck into the bride chair. Once inside, Renjun and Jaemin goes to the windows of the sedan and wishes the blushing bride ‘good luck’ and ‘auspicious future with Mark’. With that, the two rearranges the window’s bright red curtain and the sedan is gently lifted off the ground by the servants.

The sedan went first, flanked by the imperial soldiers, followed by the trunk full of betrothal gifts, then the bride’s parents’ carriage, and their visitors.

The walk to Imperial Guard Mark Lee’s home was not that far from the palace but the people invited to the wedding were also asked to ride carriages to ease the burden. Once the gates, the soothing music from _dizi, pipa, guzheng,_ and _yangqin_ serenades them.

Mark stands in front of the estate’s gates, nervous but with a determined smile. He wears a black silk coat over a dark blue robe embroidered with a dragon. He also wears a black cap with red tassels.

The other generals and the emperor on their respective seats inside the estate; waiting for the grand entry (but not before the _surpassing of the obstacles_ by none other than the groom.

“Is he going to be okay? He looks really nervous.” Renjun whispers as he settles beside his fiancé. Yukhei just smiles before pecking his beloved, earning a bout of snicker from the empress who sat on the honorary table not too far away.

“Mark only looks like that because he hasn’t seen Donghyuck for too long.” Yukhei replies easily as everyone claps when the sedan was settled gently unto the ground. Without a second thought, Mark moves closer towards the sedan but not without another tradition unfolding before him: Donghyuck’s family barred him from getting any closer.

“Dearest Mark-ge, before I move away let me ask you a question: How much do you love my twin brother?” Donghyuck’s twin sister announced as she was the first to block his way.

“He’s as precious to me as my life. He taught me long ago to value life, and now I understand: to live without him is the same as dying. I want to live loving him until my last breath.” Mark breathlessly replies. The twin sister immediately moves away but not without bestowing her brother-in-law a hug. Mark responds with equal vigour and thanks her.

“Now, Lee Mark, tell me how are you going to deal with my bratty son who has caused more trouble than you ever did?” Donghyuck’s mother asked gently as she opened her arms for the former, disregarding the traditional uptight actions a mother was supposed to be during this part.

Mark accepts the hug easily and replies, “We are going to be practicing a lifetime of patience with each other, for he is not the only faulty one. I too, have my faults but he is the only one who can complete me and I intend to stay with him even if he causes a lot of trouble. I’ll be the one to catch him every time.”

With bated breath, most of the audiences were dabbing cloths at their eyes. So far, none of the family members had offered a game to challenge Mark until Donghyuck’s father’s turn.

“Mark, let us play a game of agility. I may be too old for this but I’ll still challenge your power to protect my beloved son.” The father announces with a wavering tone. He was withholding crying. He then gestures to a soldier who procured a halberd, sword, javelin and a bow complete with a quiver of arrows.

The two would be competing using one of the weapons to hit a target in a distance. However, instead of placing the weapons neatly on the ground before them, they would be receiving them via mid-air as the weapons will be boosted into the air.

They took their marks and with a shrill whistle, the weapons are thrown into the air. Swiftly, Mark foregoes the bow and arrow opting for the javelin while his father-in-law chose the bow and both of them avoided the remaining weapons falling around them.

Needless to say, Mark did not become the General of the Imperial Guard without his magnificent array of talent. He launches the javelin with such power and accuracy that it almost breaks the target. The arrow arrives not too soon and simply impales the remaining fragment of the target.

The audience claps to the impressive victory and laughs as the two hugged with the sweetest smile despite the father’s tears making way to his face.

“Go now, my boy. Go get my boy and treat him right.” The father announces and pats his son-in-law’s back.

General Lee Mark, now free of his obstacles, makes his way towards his bride who had witnessed the whole thing in secret. The veiled sun-kissed boy almost shakes in anticipation as he hears the beaded curtain of his sedan being moved aside.

“Duckie, will you marry me?” Mark, ever the gentleman, offers his hand to his bride.

“You absolute dolt, of course I will. I can’t run away now, can I?” Donghyuck retorts cheekily, but if a tear escapes his eyes, Mark won’t see it with the red veil anyway. Don’t judge him. He also does not refuse the moment to smack Mark with the Lily bouquet gently to prove his point.

“You look so radiant, my Donghyuck. Red suits you.” Mark comments breathlessly as he carries the sun-kissed bride gently and proceeds to carpeted pathway towards where the makeshift altar where the wedding will be held.

A soft gasp escapes Donghyuck as he realizes that the venue had become like a fairy tale’s garden what with the grandiose decoration. “Mark, you-“he says but he was cut off with Mark’s immediate reply.

“Nothing less for you, my sunshine.” Mark whispers as they move towards the front. “I may have gone overboard with some of the plans we made but still, I wanted you to remember this special day.”

“You sap. You have rendered me speechless.” Donghyuck replies.

“You’re speaking though?” Mark teases as he gently places his bride in front of the officiator and in front of the special guests they invited for their wedding.

The officiator announces: “Family and friends, we are gathered to celebrate the wedding of two souls who have found love this empire…” The ceremony begins without a hitch and pretty soon, everyone was either shedding a tear or sporting a soft smile for the two.

“You may speak your vows.” The officiator says after placing two gold goblets at the hands of the couple.

Mark begins, “In the darkest days, you are my brightest light. You are my sunshine throughout every rainy day and every storm. You are full of talents, like the multiple rays of the sun. And I am but a flower who cannot bloom without the shine that you emit so generously and without regret.”

He continues, “Together, we giggle at our jokes. And together, I will always be there for you. Respecting your thoughts, and always talking with you. Making you laugh with my lame jokes when things bring you down; enjoying our life at its best and its worst. Loving you all day from morning to night: together at heart, no matter how far apart. These things you know, and all our days after. My Donghyuck, my Hyuckie, and my Duckie, I love you.” Mark raises the cup for the officiator to place one end of the red lace and patiently waits for a sniffling Donghyuck to give his vow too.

“When I laugh, you are always there to share the joke, when I cry you are always there to wipe away my tears, when I yell, you are the one who, with quiet confidence, listens understands and is always able to calm me down.”

“But today I can say that I have had my favourite first. Today I marry the man of my dreams and begin the first day of the rest of my life with you. I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I’ve called you my favourite for a long time and I promise to hold you as _number one_ in my heart. I promise to love you, to be faithful to you, to be your partner and to always be your friend. Lee Mark, let me be your number 1 too.” Donghyuck says as he lifts his cup by Mark’s. His cup also receives the other end of the lace connected to his beloved.

The officiator then gently ties both ends of the lace to complete the ritual. “I now pronounce thee wed. May your lives be ever intertwines and your love to keep you together. Let us congratulate the Lee Mark and _Lee_ Donghyuck.”

The thunderous claps of the audience drowned the full-on sobbing of Donghyuck. The general then places a gentle arm around his shoulder and slowly offers the same handkerchief that Donghyuck had embroidered with his heartfelt message. Donghyuck claims it before dabbing it on his tear-stained cheeks underneath the veil.

“ _Our forever begins, Duckie My number one, my ace.”_

_“I’ll be sure to guide you with my light, Mork”_

*************************************************************************************************

It didn’t take long before Mark slowly removed the part of the veil covering Donghyuck’s face. They partake in a sweet kiss commemorating their union and they are well-received by the audience. They even hear a loud wolf-whistle that sounded suspiciously like Ten followed by a loud sob from his other half, Johnny.

“I swear, it’s like Johnny-ge was the one who birthed me with how much he’s crying and getting comforted by Ten-ge.” Donghyuck happily comments to Mark who had scrunched his face when he tastes the traditional wedding drink that was carried by their matrimonial goblets earlier.

“Hey, don’t make that face.” Donghyuck whines.

“You try it and you’ll see why.” Mark whines back quietly.

“Not even an hour from your wedding and we’re back to your sweet banters.” The emperor says as he moves near the wedded couple’s table. Beside him is Nana who looks mischievously at the bride who blushed at the thought of their earlier chat on the _consummation_ of their marriage.

“Mark-ge, did you receive Hyuckie’s gift that he oh so preciously embroidered with love and determination?" Nana asks as he hangs off the arm of his husband.

Mark blushed as well, “Y-yes. I think it was cute of Duckie to make it for me when I should be the one to shower him with gifts.”

“Shush, Mork it’s not like I’m a damsel in distress. You deserve a gift from me too. Luckily, I didn’t shed any blood on that handkerchief.” Donghyuck replies shyly.

“As if. The head attendant of the consort/empress of the empire does not half-ass craftsmanship.” Jeno comments before gently placing their gift at the table of the wedded couple. A red envelope that looks suspiciously fat with something round and heavy.

“We’ll go back to our seats now, it seems we have occupied you for long. Other guests would be envious.” Jeno announces before ushering his empress with him.

“Bye, Hyuckie! Enjoy your _night_.” Jaemin winks as they move away.

“Interesting.” Mark says with a sly look aimed at his bride.

“S-shut up. S’not like you weren’t trembling like a leaf earlier.”

“Duckie!”

______________________________________________________________________

Donghyuck puots so prettily that Mark acquiesces to his request: to do one western ritual in their wedding and throw a single Lily for the guests to try and catch. It will be, as Donghyuck worded, a sign that the person will be married next.

“You go prepare, Duckie. I will call out the single guests to participate. Jeno and Jaemin will help us observe who gets the flower.” Mark stands but is pulled back by his lover.

“Wait, Mark. The groom also needs to throw something that the receiver will place on the one who receives the lily.” Donghyuck recalls with a tongue poking out of his cherry lips.

“Ah. The things I do for you, love.” Mark sighs before slyly smiling and gestures for Donghyuck to stand as well. The latter was confused but was then replaced by a furious blush when the general inconspicuously lifts Donghyuck’s long skirt and slowly takes off the garter of his lover’s stockings from the sun-kissed legs.

“M-Mark!” Donghyuck gasps.

“Ya, General Mark! Leave that naught to your first night. My poor baby Hyuckie!” Johnny yells good-naturedly.

“Go get him, Donghyuck! You’ve learned well!” Ten added happily.

Now, both of the newly wedded couple were blushing furiously.

Minutes later, a small crowd of single guests gathered in the center of the venue.

“Ready, everyone? In 3 counts I will throw the bouquet and Mark will throw the garter. The lucky couple to receive the items will be given a chance to have fun with some ritual from the west.” Donghyuck announces.

Mark and Donghyuck were hand-in-hand, turns away from the crowd and throws the items backward. They almost missed the collective gasp and the funny situation behind them.

Renjun was high up the air with the help of Yukhei who held him by the armpits, successfully securing the single lily while the garter had landed on the latter’s ear.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

“Congratulations to our soon-to-be wedded couple: Huang Renjun and Wong Yukhei!” Mark loudly announces before clapping in a seal-like fashion.

Nonetheless, Donghyuck ushers a furiously blushing head pharmacist to a seat where his leg was elevated in anticipation of Yukhei’s show on placing the garter on it with his teeth.

“Is this really necessary? I’ll die by embarrassment.” Renjun breathlessly complains but is held down by Donghyuck’s arms and a sinister smile. Mark could only sigh at the devious mind of his lover.

“Yes, Junnie. Now please sit tight. Yukhei is almost drooling at the prospect.” Hyuck jokes and almost chokes at Yukhei’s half-hearted attempt of swatting the bride with the garter.

The crowd lulls back to a safe sense of conversations and enjoyed the food while watching the fun scene unfold.

In the end, Renjun almost sweated a bucket as he stared deeply into his lover’s eyes while raising the garter from his feet to his thighs dangerously slow with his pearly teeth.

“ _Renjun, congratulations in advance. You have chosen to marry the most lovesick puppy of the empire.”_

_“S-shut up, Hyuck. Go get busy with Mark-ge”_

And the crowd erupts in loud laughter.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> *Six etiquettes (three letters and six etiquettes)- my shortened version of the Chinese traditional wedding. Ideally it should have been: 1. Proposal 2. Birthdates 3. Bridewealth 4. Wedding Gifts 5. Arranging the Wedding 6. Wedding Ceremony.  
> There were some rituals I’d foregone since one of the themes I’d tried injecting was the openness to change and some rule-breaking with the tradition. Ironic, really.
> 
> *Niu niu- I found this call sign from a website where it means “-bull- for a cute, strong, and energetic guy’ (perfect for a certain Doberman-body but Samoyed-like face emperor Lee Jeno. 
> 
> *Nuan nan- Likewise, it means “a boy who can melt your heart.” (Like ice cream? Na Jaemin)
> 
> *Huang Shang- Although Yukhei was the one who used this, it was for jesting Jeno. It means “my emperor”
> 
> *Hung kwa- traditional wedding attire for a chinese woman; two piece (with an embroidered jacket and long skirt still with embroideries) 
> 
> *Red Veil- famous for hiding the bride’s face supposedly until the consummation of marriage but I’m pretty sure Mark missed Donghyuck too much to pass the chance to take it off him and kiss him in front of the guests.
> 
> *Sedan- like a red palanquin that carries the bride in a secluded box-like fashion away from prying eyes. (But Hyuck will have his way to see Mark trembling before his family.)
> 
> Hi everyone, this is DAYUM back for the promised sequel of MARKHYUCK’s marriage fic. First of all, I apologize for several mistakes that you might see in the fic because this decision to return after a year and half was hasty. I apologize for letting you wait. 
> 
> As for some historical inaccuracies, I am sorry as well. I have been unconsciously blending western and ancient chinese wedding traditions (southern and northern). I was obviously too excited over the fact that I wanted MARKHYUCK marriage as sequel.
> 
> Thank you for your patience while reading this fanfic.
> 
> p.s. I would love to do beta reading/writing for any fic writers out there (if you’d allow me. I love to see more content on our favourite NCT members) 
> 
> Until the next one, stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
